


Symbol of Respect

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Bly, before he took his name, earned a different distinction.





	Symbol of Respect

**Author's Note:**

> _He wielded a pair of krayt dragon pearl-handled DC-17 hand blasters, with which he was an expert shot, in addition to the standard DC-15A blaster rifle and the DC-15S._ \- from wookieepedia

CC-5052 wiped the blood from his lip, but he stood there, staring the larger, heavier bounty hunter down, eyes blazing with intent. This so-called trainer had pushed his younger soldiers too far, and he wasn't having it any longer.

"I said one-on-one," he ground out, ignoring the circle of other trainers and his own brothers starting to ring them, making it impossible for the Kaminoans to get in and interrupt them. "That means out of your armor, _hut'uun_ ," he added.

The bounty hunter jerked as the Mando'a word for 'coward' spilled out and murmurs went around among his own peers. CC-5052 could see the body language shifting as the other man had to choose his path carefully, a little fazed by seeing CC-5052 hadn't fallen under the armored backhand.

"I think you'd better back off," the big man said. 

For answer, CC-5052 squared his shoulders and stood tall. "Your methods don't teach my men skills they need. All they do is set my men up for failure, because you don't know a damned thing about unit fighting. So step up."

"You're gonna regret this," the bounty hunter growled, hitting catches on the armor as he realized that his entire reason for being here had just been called into question where too many people could hear.

As soon as he was out of the last of it, he lunged into a punch, but Bly was ready, having studied this man for the last three days. He caught the punch on the outside edge of his forearm, spinning as he did, to deliver a backhanded fist to the unprotected ribs. He kept moving, as his foe spun, and dropped low with a kick to the knee while the man was moving.

That took his opponent off-balance completely, and he moved to capitalize on it with his speed, striking twice more before the man could center. When the big man did look like he had his footing, but his head was ringing, CC-5052 feinted high… and the man tried to counter, leaving him open to the lower blow. Doubling over the fist in his stomach left him vulnerable to a knee in the face.

The bounty hunter slid to the side and dropped onto his knees and one hand, other raised in surrender.

"Learn better tactics to teach, or leave my men alone," CC-5052 said, walking away then, his point made.

* * *

Old Man Skirata didn't often come through the common barracks, which had the men, all of maybe eighteen standard years in development, snapping to attention. Skirata ignored them, and went straight to one man in particular. 

"CC-5052."

The named command class clone straightened from where he'd been studying diagrams of the ventator-class capital ships with his batchmates.

"Sir!"

"At ease, son." Skirata held out a box to CC-5052. "What you did took guts, skill, and fire," he said. "I happen to think that deserves recognition, as the first person to face down one of that sorry lot for kriffing the training."

CC-5052 opened the box, and could not help but let his eyes widen, or the slight hiss of a breath taken too fast.

"Sir?" he asked in confusion.

"This army is going to need men like you, but you should have some kind of mark, to set you apart from the others. Wear them and use them in honor, son." He then gave a salute, a bit cockily, and walked out, leaving the others able to crowd around and see the pair of deeces, their hilts unlike any the men had ever seen in the pearlized shine.

CC-5052 looked at them in awe a bit longer, before putting them carefully in his personal gear. He hadn't done it to get a reward, but if wearing them reminded his brothers that they could stand up and win, he would gladly do so.


End file.
